Snoring and general breathing dysfunctions are common ailments that affect a significant proportion of the world's population. People who are disposed to such conditions can be subject to feelings of general tiredness, shortness of breath, fatigue, sleep deprivation, snoring, and even sleep apnoea, which can increase the risks of cardiac arrest.
Attempts have been made to address the above conditions. For instance one option available to sufferers involves a surgical procedure. Apart from requiring a sufferer to endure invasive surgery and the relatively high costs associated therewith, it is documented that surgical procedures are only temporarily successful, sufferers requiring repeated surgery to obtain ongoing relief.
Other methods of addressing snoring, related breathing difficulties arid the like have included nasal sprays. The problem with spray formulations, however, is that they often contain steroidal or vasoconstrictors active agents that cause side effects and can lead to a chronic addiction problem or withdrawal difficulties.
Alternatives to surgical procedures and sprays have included a range of contraptions that can be worn like a mask on the face of a sufferer to help maintain airways in an open condition. These types of devices involve complex designs that are very conspicuous on a wearer. Other types of devices that are worn externally include a resilient plaster applied over the bridge of the nose to externally expand the nostrils. A problem associated with this type of approach is that the plaster is not aesthetically pleasing, and is limited by both the inherent resiliency of the plaster and its ability to exert a sufficient outward force to expand and maintain a nostril cavity in an open condition. In addition the plaster requires painful removal that could result in the tearing of skin.
Other devices are disclosed in patent documents such as a device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,409 that can be inserted within the nasal cavity. This device has a rigid structure and requires manufacturers to make different sized devices to cater for a range of cavity sizes. Also problems frequently arise in a nasal application when a wearer exhibits a deviated septum. A deviated septum is a curvature in the septum, the cartilage and bone that separates the nostrils. A curved septum often renders one nasal cavity a different shape and size to its neighbour and inhibits airflow through one side of the nose and can result in airflow blockage through one nostril. Prior art devices, of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,409 that are insertable within the nasal cavity, suffer the drawback that if one dilator of a symmetrical pair, to be inserted, is of a sufficiently small size to enter one nostril then the remaining dilator of the pair is too small to be effective in dilating the other nostril. Conversely, if one device of a symmetrical pair is sufficiently large to effectively dilate one nostril, its pair is often too large to be inserted in the other nostril.
A similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,799, which describes a pair of open cages joined together by a flexible chain of inter-locked links, the cages being slightly larger than the nostrils but insertable therein so that the nose holds the cages in place. This device confers a deal of discomfort for a wearer upon insertion because the device is generally larger than the corresponding orifice in which it is to inserted. Other devices are available that include a resilient plastic strip with widened ends. This type of device is usually bent prior to insertion to conform to a U-shape with the wide ends being inserted into the nostrils. The extent of dilation of the nostril cavity depends on the resiliency of the plastic to return to its normal configuration. These type of dilators are very uncomfortable for a wearer and the force generated by the resilient plastic often causes irritation to the inside lining of the nose not to mention that the article is conspicuous.
It should be understood that any reference to prior art does not constitute an admission of common general knowledge.
Hence it is an object of the present invention to provide a device, which addresses at least one of the difficulties of the prior art.
A preferred object of the invention is to provide a device which is adjustable by a wearer to fit most nasal cavities as well as each nasal cavity independently and to urge dilation of the cavity to enable passage of air/fluid through the cavity.